


His Good Girl

by c00kie



Series: That Book By Nabokov [5]
Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - High School, D/s, F/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 01:31:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4502634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c00kie/pseuds/c00kie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which being in a secret relationship has it's disadvantages</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Good Girl

He’s got his lips around her breast, his fingers slipping through her wet cunt when he hears Chris’ voice calling his name from downstairs. Instantly, he feels Leslie tense beneath him, her heart racing in fear. He wants nothing but to calm her, but he has to get rid of Chris first.

“Don’t move,” he whispers against her skin, kissing her chest when she slowly nods, eyes wide as he removes himself from her and puts his shirt back on on. 

“Be right there,” Ben yells, eyes never leaving Leslie’s. She starts to move, to grab her shirt. 

“I said don’t move,” he says, voice low. When she moves back to her original position on his bed, he nods, satisfied. “Good girl,” he says before going downstairs, hoping Chris doesn’t notice the new hickey on his neck or the pulled on look of his hair. 

“Ben Wyatt!” Chris says, beaming as he points his fingers at him. “How are you?”

Well Chris, Ben thinks, I was upstairs fingering my girlfriend. You know her, she’s in your fourth period gym class. Tiny, great tits? “I’m good, man. Why are you here?”

“I was in the neighborhood and I thought I would stop by.”

“Sure, well-”

“I gave Cindy Miller your number.”

Ben grits his teeth. “You did what?” 

“Well, she asked about you.”

He’d met Cindy Miller once at the Gergich’s Christmas party. She was nice, and attractive, but he has no desire to see her. 

“Chris, I told you I’m not interested in dating anyone.”

“Ben-” Chris hand clasps his shoulder and Ben has to resist wincing when he pushes into a new scratch. “I think it’s time you faced things and moved on.”

“I have moved on.” 

“I know you miss Gina.”

Ben pulls away and walks into the kitchen, barely listening as Chris praises Ben’s deceased wife and tells him how she would have wanted him to find a new person to spend his life with. 

Ben wonders how Gina would feel about that person being one of his students. She’d probably kill him. 

“At least have coffee with her.” 

Ben sighs, taking a pull of his beer. “If I say yes will you let it go?”

“Yes.”

Of course, Ben knows Chris won’t let it go. He’s going to keep forcing Ben to see woman after woman until he meets ‘the one.’ 

Meanwhile, the woman he does love is upstairs waiting for him.

“Right,” Ben says, “Well I’m actually kind of busy today. Going through some old stuff-”

“Do you need help?”

“Nah, I got it. But thanks.”

Chris nods. “Sure. And please try to remember what I said.”

“Will do.” He has no idea what Chris said, doesn’t really care. 

The moment Chris is gone, Ben races back up the stairs, where he finds Leslie exactly where he left her. 

“I’m sor-”

“Thank god,” she says, bursting up from his bed to race to the bathroom. 

While he waits, Ben picks up his picture of Gina. She’s smiling, her honey brown hair glimmering in the light as snow fall around her. Of course he misses her, wishes she was here. 

But he can’t regret falling in love with Leslie. 

“I’m sorry,” she says, behind him, “I just really had to pee.”

Ben places the picture down and turns, gathering Leslie in his arms. “I’m just proud you actually stayed still.”

“It was agonizing.”

“Hmm.”

“And not just because I had to pee. I was afraid the slightest movement would make the bed squeak. At one point I had this itch on my chin-”

“I love you.” 

She stops, lips curling up in a smile that he’s never seen her give anyone else,not even Ann. “I love you.” 

He kisses her to the bed, falling down with her, pushing his arms over her head. 

“You get a gold star.”

“And an A plus?”

“Don’t be greedy,” Ben chastises, sitting up so he can remove his clothes.Once they’re gone, he goes back to where he was before, lips and teeth tugging on her nipple, fingers snaking into her until she’s clawing his sheets and saying his name like a mantra. 

He pulls off, taking in her red spit covered breast and switches to the other one, fingers still pumping furiously despite Leslie’s protests. 

“Please fuck me.” 

He’s glad he’s older and has control of his reactions, because teenage him would have cum at her words.

Instead, Ben just stands up and pulls Leslie’s legs until he can wrap them around his waist so he he can fuck her hard and deep, watching her tits bounce from the force of his thrusts, take in the way her skin flushes as she comes apart, her cunt clenching his cock, milking him while she sobs his name. 

Ben climbs on top of her, taking Leslie’s shaking legs and placing them around his shoulders, kissing trembling lips as he fucks her, unable to stop or get enough. 

It’s one of the benefits of being older. 

Eventually though, after twisting and turning her into every position he can think of, Ben’s body tenses and he’s unable to stop from spilling all over Leslie’s ass.

He bites her shoulder. “Shower.”

Leslie makes a sound of protest, but Ben pulls her limp body up, carrying her to his bathroom. 

He holds her in the shower, gently washes her with a soft cloth until she’s completely clean. Then he wraps her up in a towel and guides her back to his bed, where he lay with her until she wakes up. 

“What did Chris want?”

“The usual.”

“He’s setting you up?”

“I tried-”

“I know. I just don’t like it.” Leslie pouts, making Ben kiss it away.

“You’re it for me, you know that right?”

She smiles, soft yet confident. “I know.”

Ben kisses her forehead. “Go back to sleep, baby doll.” 

Leslie moves closer, crossing her leg over his as she buries herself into his chest. He kisses her head again, closes his eyes.


End file.
